


Be My Valentine

by astolat



Series: Captain America works [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, Themed Motel Rooms, Tumblr Prompt, on your left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaned over to peer into the bathroom. Even the tub was heart-shaped. And full of rose petals. “We’ve got to give them points for consistency?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to tumblr](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/83679343976/sam-steve-and-a-themed-motel-room) for a prompt by [becominghawk](http://becominghawk.tumblr.com/): Sam/Steve and a themed motel room.
> 
> With many thanks to giddygeek for beta! <3

 

They stood just inside the door and contemplated the room.

Someone had hastily restocked all the vases with fresh roses. Since there were vases in front of every one of the dozen heart-shaped mirrors and the mirrors went all the way around the room, it looked like there were infinite tunnels full of roses and hearts going down every wall.

Steve leaned over to peer into the bathroom. Even the tub was heart-shaped. And full of rose petals. “We’ve got to give them points for consistency?”

“No,” Sam said positively. “No, there are no points for this. No points _at all_. Seriously man, I’m sleeping in the car.”

“It’s just for a night?” Steve offered.

“Yeah, and if I was going to spend it _banging_ somebody, maybe I’d make it till morning,” Sam said.

Steve had spent the last two weeks trying to find the right opening to ask, the right time and place. He looked over at the heart-shaped bed and the velvet bedspread and grimaced. “Well—” he said, tentatively, and stopped at Sam’s expression.

“Please tell me this isn’t some kind of fetish,” Sam said. “Because this would be one hell of a freaky-ass fetish.”

“Hey, it was your idea!” Steve said.

“I wasn’t asking for a volunteer!” Sam said, shaking his head. He shoved the door shut, though, and stepped in close, getting a grip on Steve’s belt. Steve let Sam back him up to the bed and sat down, lifting his arms so Sam could pull his shirt up and off. He was breathing hard, and he could see himself and Sam out of the corner of his eye in the mirrors, everywhere, and watch his hands unbuckling Sam’s belt, watch them baring Sam’s thighs and ass, watch Sam’s cock going into his own mouth, all of it framed in hearts and roses.

“Don’t _look_ ,” Sam said, his big warm hands cradling Steve’s head, his hips rocking gently into his mouth. “You really are going to wind up with a fetish, man.”

Steve groaned deep in his throat and shut his eyes. He thought it might already be too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
